Kembalikan tubuh'ku' !
by malakek
Summary: andai aku punya tubuh aku akan hidup. apakah ada yg mau menolong ku? tidak ada?  "aku akan menolong mu!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki *maap gak pinter bikin summary*  NGGAK ADA PAIR! ya walau pun tokoh utamanya cewek dan laki. mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Death note punya saya! –plak- ralat, maksud saya punya Tsugumi Ohba-sensei dan Takeshi Obata-sensei. Minjem charanya ya bang XD**

**Genre: Friendship/Mysteri**

**Rated: K (anak kecil boleh baca kok!)**

**Pair: nggak ada! XDD *bangga* -di lempar codet-**

**Time line: disini Near dkk umurnya 13-15 tahun, tapi masih SMP.**

**Summary: apakah kalian senang jika tubuh kalian di pisah 'kan? Tentu tidak 'kan! Apakah kalian damai jika harus hidup tanpa tubuh? Pasti jawabannya tidak. Apakah kalian senang jika saudaramu sendiri membunuh mu dan memisahkan mu dengan tubuh mu tanpa belas kasihan? NO!**

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Author: Halo semua! Saya pengen eksis jadi saya ikutan jadi chara yak.**

**Narator: NOOOO! Kau akan menghancurkan cerita ini DX**

**Author: =3= pelit! Okay tak ada OC disini, AU, etc. lah, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Narator: ku harap ada yang nge-flame nih fic –smirk-**

**Somebody: amin –smirk too-**

**Author: kalian ja'at! *pundung***

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Kembalikan tubuh'ku' !**

**Near's POV**

Hari ini matahari memancarkan sinarnya. Sungguh terik sekali sinarnya, es krim saja bisa dibuat meleleh hanya dalam 1 menit olehnya. Hanya sedikit awan yang ada di langit membuat hari ini semakin panas. Sepertinya tidak akan ada hujan sama sekali di hari yang panas ini. Pikiranku hanya melayang menuju segelas es limun yang menyegarkan tenggorokan. Aku ingin berada di dalam ruang kelasku dan memainkan rubric dengan tenang, tapi ku kurungkan niatku karena ini giliranku berlari estafet.

"River!" Panggil seorang guru berambut coklat madu yang sedang memegangi papan absen, Mr. Yagami. River adalah nama belakangku. Nama asliku Nate River, tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Near. Entah asal mula nama itu dari mana tapi aku tidak peduli tentang nama panggilanku.

Aku membenci guru itu karena ia adalah guru olahraga, dan aku tidak suka pelajaran olahraga. Olahraga membutuhkan tenaga dan hampir semua badan atau tubuhku digerakan termasuk kakiku. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju garis start dan bersiap untuk berlari.

'Dor!'

Bunyi pistol yang digunakan untuk memulai awalnya permainan. Aku berlari sebisaku, tapi apa daya lariku tidak terlalu cepat mungkin itu karena aku jarang menggunakan kakiku. Paling yang ku lakukan hanya duduk menaikan sebelah kakiku dan membuat kota kecil dengan dadu-daduku.

Tanganku licin memegangi tongkat kayu, sebentar lagi sampai. Aku terus berlari dan memberikannya kepada Linda dan sekarang ia sudah berlari mengejar Matt yang ada di ujung sana.

Pelajaran olahraga telah selesai fyuuh… aku lelah karena harus berolahraga. Aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti yang ada di seberang wc laki-laki. Kutarik gagang pintu, saat ku buka sepi. Tak ada siapa pun. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Ini bukan hal yang aneh karena setelah jam olahraga waktunya istirahat dan pasti mereka buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya.

'Tes tes tes'

Suara apa itu? Ahh masa bodo yang penting aku ganti pakaian dulu atau lebih tepatnya seragam sih. Saat ku buka baju olahragaku terdengar suara aneh lagi.

'Syuh… syuiing'

Seperti ada yang melewatiku dari belakang, tapi saat ku tengok ke belakang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ku kancingi seragam putihku dan memakai celanaku, tentunya setelah selesai melepas pakaian olahragaku.

'Aaaaaaa…..'

Suara apa itu? Seperti suara perempuan. Ia menjerit mungkin karena takut atau kaget. Tapi takut kenapa? Dan jika ia keget. Kaget akan apa? Lagi pula ini 'kan ruang ganti untuk laki-laki mengapa ada perempuan disini?

**End of Near's POV**

Near mencari asal suara. Ia berlari (lagi) ke arah loker ke-9 tepat di belakang Near berada. Kemudian menuju loker ke-5. Dan akhirnya Near menemukan'nya' berada di loker ke-13. Near membelalakan matanya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam itu kini terpantul bayangan merah. Warnanya semerah darah, tunggu itu memang darah.

'Darah?' pikir Near. Ia melihat temannya yang bernama Matt itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai putih yang dingin. Near diam membatu, ia melihat sebuah pisau menancap tepat di mata kanannya Matt, dan yang memegang pisau itu sendiri adalah Matt sendiri. Sepertinya bola matanya sudah hancur. Mulut Matt mangap a.k.a terbuka lebar dengan darah menghiasi wajah dan bibirnya. Tangan kiri Matt dipaku hingga menembus lantai. Darah mengalir dari tangan kanan Matt menuju lantai yang putih bersih tanpa noda.

Tapi lupakanlah noda toh sudah ada darah yang melukis dengan abstraknya pada lantai itu. Near merasa lemas, lututnya terjatuh ke lantai tapi badannya masih tegap dan tegang. Ia memegang kepalanya, pusing menjalar di otak Near. Ia tak sanggup melihat temannya ya walau pun jarang bermain bersama, Matt ya Matt. Temannya. 'bagaimana jika sahabatnya tahu akan hal ini?' ujar Near dalam hati.

Near berdiri dan mulai mendekati Matt. Ternyata bukan hanya tangan Matt yang di paku, di telinga kanan lebih tepatnya lubang telinga Matt juga di paku. paku yang digunakan cukup besar dan berkarat. 'bisa-bisa Matt nanti terkena tetanus' inner Near. Buat apa mencegah terjadinya penyakit tetanus sedangkan orang yang kau lihat sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

'tunggu mengapa bagian perut juga mengeluarkan darah?' pikir Near yang sebenarnya otaknya sulit mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tanpa seizin dari pemiliknya ia membuka baju olahraga Matt. Lagi-lagi Near merasa pusing dan kali ini disertai rasa mual. Ia melihat perut Matt yang bolong. Lubangnya cukup besar, jika kalian punya bola basket ya bandingkan lah dengan perut Matt kira-kira besarnya sama.

Dari sana Near dapat melihat usus halus mau pun ginjalnya Matt yang terurai berantakan. Antara lambung, usus, ginjal hingga hati bercampur menjadi satu. Kali ini Near tidak usah repot-repot belajar untuk ulangan biologi ia sudah mempelajarinya secara langsung. Sudah lah bayangkan saja adonan scone-nya milik Arthur. *kok nyambung-nyambung ke hetalia sih?* di dalamnya terdapat tongkat estafet yang sebelumnya di gunakan dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Kali ini Near tidak dapat menahan dirinya, kepalanya sudah nyut-nyutan, rasa mual, takut, sedih, bercampur menjadi satu. 'Tapi tadi ada yang berteriak! Seorang perempuan dan dimana dia?' inner Near. Ia menengok ke kanan, kiri, depan juga belakang tapi tak ada siapa-siapa.

Kemudian Near pingsan. Seragam putihnnya bercampur dengan darah segar yang masih keluar dari tubuh Matt. Perlahan, Ia menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian

Masih di tempat yang sama. Near tebangun dari pingsannya, ia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dan mata kosongnya mendapati mata hitam milik seorang perempuan kira-kira sebaya dengannya, sedang memandanginya. Jaraknya hanya kurang dari 5 cm dari Near.

"!"

**_TBC_**

Okay-okay jangan lempar saya pake peso gitu donk! Sayah kan hanya mencoba membuat genre mystery, lagi pula ceritanya gak resep dan deskripsinya gembel lagi :'(

Ini pertama kalinya lho sayah buat genre mystery! –nggak nanya- jadi mohon maaf yah kalo masih ancur gini ^^'

**Oh ya, tokoh utamanya baru keluar satu (baca: Near). Ntar deh yang satu laginya nyusul di chap 2 ;) **

**Ini masih awal lho jadinya yang di summary gak mirip. Ntar kalo udah sampe di tengah cerita juga ngerti! *slapped***

Kritik dan saran saya terima kok! :D

Narrator: gembel amat thor!

Author: emang :P

Narrator: nggak resep banget pas bagian Matt -_- sok benget lu buat kaya begituan! Mending bisa XP

Author: ituh bukan adegan bunuh-bunuhan lho! Kan bersambung, masih ada lanjutannya :P week

(Nb: author dan narrator itu beda! Author namanya A-piip- kalo narrator namanya RyuuBirthday. Orangnya juga beda. Gendernya juga beda! XD)

Yang baca *emang ada gitu yang baca?* : emang gua peduli tentang mereka! *nunjuk-nunjuk nar dan thor*


End file.
